For The Love of Hime Cut Fetish
by Ryuamakusa4eva
Summary: Love turns you into an otaku and make you have a certain fetish. That's what a certain brunette believes.


**FOR THE LOVE OF HIME CUT FETISH**

**A K-ON! fanfic**

**By: Ryuamakusa4eva**

**Summary: Love turns you into an otaku and make you have a certain fetish. That's what a certain brunette believes.**

**Disclaimer: If I own it, I would've create a Mitsu yuri paradise by now, where every single scene in the anime filled with Mitsu having a hot, steamy sme-*shot***

**A/N: Yes, both the title and the summary is weird huh?**

**Well, this idea came up so damn randomly while I was reading a depressing Mitsu fanfic...what kind of psycho have I become? ? lolz. So...yeah, instead of writing dem fanfics that I already had in my waiting list, I wrote this, please forgive me...and I was caffeine high while writing this, please...bear it with me.**

* * *

><p>Sway...<p>

Sway to the right.

Sway to the left.

Her skirt lifted a bit while she swayed, with skin being revealed.

My eyes were glued to her completely and soon the music around me became inaudible. I felt light headed and my body moved on its own, still drumming into the beat of the music that I could no longer hear. In each beat of my inaudible drumming, she swayed. Not only her hips, her hair was also swaying elegantly. Such a perfect picture.

Swaying...swaying...

Skirt lifting a bit more...

Her hair was swaying more...

I could feel myself going ahead of the beat as I rushed, thinking that if I made the beat faster, those hips would sway a bit more. My blood was rushing throughout my entire body, an unknown adrenaline was created from it. I could no longer follow the beat of the music. There was a small wind, and I saw something that made me hit the hi-hat a bit too hard. I finally snapped out of my trance and instinctively spun my head to my hi-hat, feeling guilty for hitting it that hard. But blood then quickly rushed to my cheeks.

...Shi...Shimapan...

The song stopped abruptly.

"Ritsu! ! You're off beat again! Stop rushing for christ's sake! And you keep hitting your hi-hat too hard!"

And the familiar scolding woke me up completely. I looked up from my hi-hat and saw her turned around. It was like slow motion, her hime cut hair swayed slowly and gently in the air as she turned, before the strands of those hairs landed softly on her shoulders, creating beautiful curves around it. Even if some of those strands of hair got stuck in her bass strap, it just made her look even more perfect with the imperfectness she had. I watched her eyes turned sharp.

"Uhm...sorry...ehehe...heh..." I gave a nervous laugh upon the glare she gave, the way her head tilted to the side made her bangs framed her face perfectly, giving it more shape.

Then she scoffed and turned around, her hair was swaying again and landed softly on her body frame. For god's sake! I could not look away from her figure at all!

"Let's start from the beginning...again." A groan escaped her lips, "Okay...Ritsu."

I took that as a sign. I slapped both of my cheeks to get my focus back and gripped the drumsticks tightly. I huffed in enthusiasm when I felt like I've snapped out completely from my own little world, then I lifted my arms up.

"Okay...one, two!" I hit the drumsticks against each other. After that came the guitar riff before the other instruments joined with it. I smiled, confidently thinking that my focus was finally back. I hit the snare and the hi-hat with such enthusiasm, following the beat of the music properly. But then...

"Kimi wo miteru to, itsumo haato doki doki.~" Came the beautiful voice from a certain girl.

And then came the swaying.

And I lost it almost immediately.

And everything happened all over again.

"RITSUUUUUU! !"

...And I wanna bang my forehead to my beloved hi-hat.

...Shimapan...

I laid my arms and head on the drums and sighed tiredly. I could feel my head was kinda spinning around and about, and my eyes couldn't focus well.

"Captain Ricchan is out! This means we need tea and cake!" Said a certain airhead.

I gave a thumb up. Then there was an agreement from a certain ojou, a delight cheer from the airhead, a complain from a certain kouhai, and a sigh from a certain long, black haired bassist with a hime cut.

God I really do need some rest...

"Geez, why couldn't you just follow the beat? You're always, always rushing." Grumbled the black haired bassist who sat in front of me as she nibbled on her cake.

Her tongue stuck out a little as she chewed on her cake, licking her cream stained lips. My hands stopped moving completely, my eyes glued to her. Her head always bowed a little bit everytime she picked a small piece of the cake, it made her bangs hid a bit of her eyes in my view. When she ate the cake, she closed her eyes and chewed it as her tongue stuck out to lick her lips. Then she lifted her free hand and brushed some strands of her bangs away from her face gently, carefully, as her eyes opened slowly, showing her soft gray orbs. I stopped breathing. I couldn't move. I couldn't move my body at all. I felt like all my energy was drained completely.

"Ritsu? What are you staring at?"

I could not move nor take my eyes away from her, her voice that vibrated in the air made me even more stuck like a lifeless statue. She tilted her head questioningly, and her bangs, again framed her face and gave it a beautiful shape that could only be seen when she tilted her head like this. The way her hair always sticking onto her skin or body in the perfect place made me feel like she was seducing me with her hair with every movement.

"Ritsu? Wait...you're red, don't say you have a fever..." Before I realized it, her face was already very close to mine and I could feel her slender, long fingers gently brush against my forehead as her eyes expressed anxiety in them.

Strand by strand of her hair fell gently from her shoulders and back, thus I could feel her long, smooth black hair brushed against my hands that were on the table.

_Boom._

I could almost hear something explode inside of me.

"You are kinda warm, Ritsu...hey, are you okay?" I felt her warm breath as she spoke softly.

Stop...saying my name in such tone and in such distance.

"Ritsu...?"

Please...stop...if you said my name again like that...

She brought her face even closer.

"Ritsu? Hey are you- -" before she could say anymore, I pulled back immediately and stood up rather abruptly, confused eyes all on me.

I didn't know what I was thinking but I rushed myself away from her. I ran to the sofa where my bag was, grabbed it, and ran out of the room without looking back.

Then I ran down the stairs, as fast as my beating heart. My legs felt like they had a mind of their own. They just kept moving, running on its instinct while my mind was elsewhere. I could feel blood rushing like hell inside my body, my face feeling hot. Once I could stop my legs from running, I found myself at the gate. My breath went rigid and my vision was a blur as I felt a slight headache.

What the hell was I doing? Why did my body moved on its own? ?

"Ritsu! Wait! !" I flinched at the familiar yell. Again my body moved on its own and ran away.

I heard another yell, but I didn't look back and kept my pace.

* * *

><p>I went home, my body falling into my bed. My head felt dizzy and then it was all black. Just like that.<p>

...So how did it became like this?

My eyes peered at the figure who had her arms and head on my bed, sleeping soundly. When I sat up slowly, dizziness hit me hard, and I could see a wet towel fall from my forehead. Then I sneezed. I really did come down with a fever...Ah, maybe that was why I acted weird earlier. Yep, that was it. A cold, just because of a cold...Right?

I turned my head over the figure who was sleeping peacefully. She stirred a bit, with strands of hair covering some of her face, hiding her sleeping face conveniently. I could not stop a smile from making its way to my lips as my hand made its way to her face and brushed her hair away from her face, revealing the face of the black haired sleeping beauty. There was an electrocuted feeling that surged from my fingertips when they made a slight brush against her skin. I pulled my hand immediately at the unknown feeling.

...Weird.

I already pulled my hand away from her, but the weird feeling didn't subside. Instead, the feeling went throughout my body and made the blood inside of me rush everywhere.

"What...is wrong with me...?" I mumbled as I looked at my fingertips which had just touched her.

I felt Mio stir again. I peered at her, only to meet a pair of sleepy gray orbs.

"Ritsu...? You're awake...?"

"Uhm...y-yeah...got awaken...somehow..." I looked down to my hand, the tingling feeling still there. "M-Mio...why are you...here...?"

She sat up straight and rubbed her eyes.

"I chased after you...and...when I got here, you were already sleeping. I was about to go home but I realized that your face was really red and you were sweating so...I decided to stay and take care of you."

Mio let out a sigh, "Why didn't you just tell me you had a cold? I feel kinda guilty for pushing you to practice again and again earlier..."

Heck, I didn't even know I had a cold.

Then suddenly, I felt warm breath. I snapped out of my thought and watched her face inch closer to me until her forehead met with mine. The weird feeling came back. It was so damn weird that I really wanted to pull away, but couldn't.

"Hmm...your fever is better now, thank goodness."

I fidgeted.

"Uhm...don't you have to...you know...go home..?" I wanted to slap myself for stuttering like that. This wasn't like me at all.

When she finally pulled back, I sighed in relief. Mio scratched her cheek and glanced at my alarm clock.

"Well...it is quite late..." She stood up, a bit limply.

Guess her sleeping position was bad.

"Since your fever has gone down, I guess I should take my leave." She turned around, about to walk away from me.

My hands shot up and grabbed her hand before she was out of reach. I stared at her hand. I couldn't help but think how soft it was, despite the calloused fingertips. She spun her head to me, giving me a confused look while I widened my eyes. That act was completely beyond my consciousness. She stared, perhaps expecting me to say something since I held her back from walking away from me. I fidgeted. I didn't know what to say. I mean, my body had been moving on its own since earlier! What the hell was my body trying to say? ?

"I...I uhh...t-thank you." I spurted out whatever came first in my mind.

She raised an eyebrow.

"What for? all I did was putting a wet towel on your forehead."

"For...staying next to me."

That sentence came out rather smoothly. I could hear myself speaking in a very soft voice as I said that. It was completely out of my character. I saw her eyes widen for a bit before they softened. She let out a small smile.

"...Just rest up now, Ritsu." She pulled back her hand and walked toward the door with her long hair trailing ever so smoothly behind her. I caught her eyes for a second before she went out and closed the door behind her.

I stared at my hands. I felt like I had just lost something. I could feel my hands longing for something.

What was it?

What was those hands were longing for?

"...Ugh...I don't get this..." I grumbled and laid back onto my comfortable bed.

As I buried myself under the blanket, I stared at the dull white ceilling above me. Again I was lost in thought. I had been acting kinda weird lately. I couldn't take my eyes off of a certain raven haired girl. My mind always swirling around and about whenever girl entered my mind. And one thing that weirded me out completely was the fact that...I found Mio's hair bloody attractive.

That long black hair with a hime cut that look so smooth when wind blew through it softly. That long, black hair that framed her figure perfectly and beautifully. The hair that made me completely mesmerized whenever I stared at it.

What in the world was wrong with me? Why did I think of my best friend that way? I couldn't really just say that it was because of the cold anymore, because deep inside I knew this kind of feeling had been growing way before I caught a cold. This kind of feeling was not normal, was it? Especially toward my female bestfriend.

_Female._

Oh my god, did I swing that way?

Nonononono, I wasn't like that, nope, nu-uh, no way.

But when Mio had her face only an inch away just now, I was completely flustered didn't I?

Didn't I?

I buried my face into my pillow and grumbled some incoherent words. Okay, I need to sleep. These thoughts just made me dizzy. I shut my eyes and let out a grumbled sigh. I frowned a bit when the thoughts I had just now lingered inside my head. I tried to get rid of those thoughts so I could fall asleep immediately.

But I couldn't.

My frown deepened when the thoughts swirled around my mind. My attempt to get rid of them only made me tense up, hence I couldn't run off to the sweet-sweet dreamland.

I grumbled again, begging to the lord to cut me some slack and gave me a goodnight's sleep.

* * *

><p>Thank you lord for the oh-so-called goodnight's sleep. I felt oh-so very good right now.<p>

...Yeah right.

My fever rose up, so now my body temperature was hotter than the warm rays of the morning sun that sneaked into my room and touched my burning skin, not to mention I also had a runny nose now. I sneezed, then I grumbled, completely hating the sickness.

This was totally the worst morning, ever.

When I heard the door swing open, I groaned lowly under my breath at the noise that disturbed the calming silence I had inside my room. I glanced at my door to find my mother approaching me.

"Ritsu, how do you feel? Mio-chan is waiting downstairs to know if you can go to school yet or not." She asked, with a worried look on her face.

I sniffed, "...nghh...I don't...think so..."

My mother put her palm on my forehead.

"You're burning up." She held up a small white plastic bag and put it next to my pillow. "Here, Mio-chan brought this. There's medicine in it. I'll cook you some porridge before you drink the medicine, okay? And I'll tell Mio-chan that you're not able to go to school yet."

I just nodded my head at her as she gave me a smile before she left.

My heart was pounding.

God Mio, why are you so nice to me? Not only did you stay next to me last night, you even bothered to come to my house again to ask about my condition and brought medicine for me.

Why? And why did my heart pounded so fast whenever you was involved in every matter? Did I really...feel THAT way about you? But how? How did I became like 'that'?

I thought those kind of girls were the ones that got broken hearted by males so hard or something like that. I thought that there would always be a reason when a girl became a...lesbian. A valid reason that made them hate men and just look at women. But...but I...felt this way about my female best friend, even though I have never been broken hearted by a male. My heart just pounded for her with no reason. This feelings felt like...they just popped up out of nowhere. I don't know when it started.

"...itsu, Ritsu...hey Ritsu!" I snapped out of my thoughts and stared at my mother who had been calling me. There she stood beside my bed with a bowl of porridge and a glass of water on the tray that she held.

"I've made the porridge, Ritsu." She then put the tray on the low table. "Can you get up?" She asked softly. I just nodded in response.

I slowly got up from my bed and sat down on the floor. I put my elbows on the low table to support my shaky, heavy body. I hung my head low and grumbled when a bad headache hit me. I felt a pat on my head and looked up at my mother.

"Eat it all, okay? Then rest up so that you can go to school with Mio-chan again." Mom gave me a smile and let out a small giggle before she left the room.

...Huh?

Something was odd with that smile and giggle...

I scoffed and proceeded to eat the porridge slowly, with each bite giving me a small bit of power, my headache subsiding little by little. I sighed softly when I ate it all up, then put my hand on my forehead.

Hmm, still burning.

"Achoo!"

Yep.

Then I saw a hand offer me a handkerchief. I looked up at the owner, to find that Mio was the one who had offered me the handkerchief. I fidgeted almost immediately as I took it and wiped my nose with it without any second thought.

The handkerchief smelled like her...

Wait.

This was hers!

I looked at Mio guiltily and in disbelief. She bent down, smiled at me, and shook her head, indicating that she understood what I wanted to say.

"Just make sure you wash it up, okay? I should go to school, so you better take care of yourself when I'm not around."

"What are you, my mother?" I joked.

"You often make me want to take care of you because you're so careless sometimes, so maybe I am." She said as she poked my shoulder softly, then she walked out of my room.

I just sat there, stunned.

'_Make me want to take care of you_' she said...

I buried my face onto my hands, hiding my flushed face and a completely flustered expression. I could feel how hot my face was from my palms, though I didn't know whether it came from my fever or my blushing face.

Take care of me...

...Take care of...me...?

...No, go away dirty thoughts, no drinking medicine mouth-to-mouth delusion.

But, that kind of thing was very...N-NO!

Stop it, stop it!

"Ah geez..." I buried my face deeper in my palms and grumbled.

After I finished fighting with my mind, I decided to drink the medicine Mio brought for me. I sighed in contentment after drinking it. Then I stood up and sat on the edge of my bed. That was when I got absorbed in my own thoughts yet again.

I really didn't want to believe that I really was like 'that', because it didn't make any sense. Mio was a girl and so was I. It was just too odd. There was no way that I could fall for a girl just like that without a reason, right? A GIRL for god's sake! And my best friend on top of that!

Why?

Why Mio?

Why did she attract me so much? So much that now I couldn't get rid of the negative thoughts I had about her.

"..." Another facepalm, frustration overwhelmed me completely.

But then my eyes caught my laptop on the table from the gaps of my fingers. That was when I realized that dwelling over this alone without any help was completely useless, and I knew that I couldn't talk this off with anyone since it was not...a normal thing to talk about, so all I could do was search. Master Google would help me to have more knowledge about this kind of thing.

I grabbed my laptop from the table and started to search through Master Google while lying on the bed. I typed 'how to know if you're a lesbian' on the search bar and then pressed enter. The first thing that came up really caught my eyes.

_**'Do you want to know who you really are? **__**A**__**dvice regarding you**__**r**__** sexuality? You are free to ask me anything! Girls Only.'**_ it said.

Aha, this person could help me, she- -it must be a she right?- - must be very experienced in 'that' kind of thing. Without any second thought, I clicked on the link and the first thing I saw was her profile.

Her penname was...Mugi-samaGaMiteru? Wait, hold on, what? Mugi? Our Mugi? Nah, no way, there was no way that this was her. Because...the Mugi in here said that she was an otaku, and I know our Mugi wasn't an otaku...

"Oh well," I shrugged my shoulders and continue reading her profile.

Her interests were: playing music instrument, reading yuri manga, watching yuri anime, and watching girls with yuri goggles on- -what did she mean by this? This girl was kinda weird...well, that's an otaku for you, I guess. Her favorite books were, Girlfriends, Sasameki Koto, Yuru Yuri, Maria-sama ga Miteru, Prism and...hey, these were all mangas weren't they? Well, I bet she put animes in her favorite shows, so I skipped it. Then I read her bio and she described how she came to realized that she actually loved girls.

And that was when confusion came over to me. From what she described about how she became like 'that', I could conclude that she turned into like that for no reason whatsoever.

So...girls could like other girls without any reason? At all?

_**'I believe that love could surpass one's age or gender. I believe that lov**__**e**__** has no boundaries. Love could be defined as **__**having**__** infinite possibilities and**__** the**__** shape of an attachment, attraction, and devotion.' **_Was the last sentence of her bio.

That sentence alone hit me really hard.

So...it was as simple as that...?

Love...did I love Mio?

Just what...what was love really?

I shivered when the word _love_ came up, "Crap, I feel itchy just thinking about it...this is what Mio aced at."

Oh, now that I mentioned it...

Why was Mio that good about this stuff? I knew that she never had a love experience before, but then why were her lyrics always so lovey-dovey? Now that was odd...

"Agh, anyway..."

I need to clear my sexuality now. I need to know whether I really leaned that way or not.

And I need to know whether or not I really was in love with Mio.

"So now...what to do...should I register or- -oh, she accept questions from anonymous, alright." I fell silent for awhile to think about the question to ask her.

I typed at the question box, _'Hello, it's my first time in here and I have something to ask of you. How to tell the difference__ between__ being in love and caring for her as a best__friend?'_Then I clicked the submit button.

After a few moments, there was a reply. So she was online huh?

_'Hello anonymous-san, welcome to my blog! From your question, it seems that you are feeling there's something odd with you whenever you're with your best__friend? If yes, please elaborate on it so I __may__ know what is it that you actually feel.'_

Elaborate as in...describing whatever I felt whenever I was with Mio?

_'Yes, I do in fact, feel odd whenever I'm with my best__friend__. __I feel like...I'm always__ feeling __fluster__ed __around her, which is very out of character of me. I also c__an__'t stop teasing her because her reaction is always so cute, and I find her hair is very...attractive. That long, black hair with __a __hime cut...I can't get it out of my mind, my blood keep__s__ on rushing whenever I think about her or her hair.'_

For some reason, I felt like a pervert when I described Mio's hair.

_'Hime cut? Oh my...that's something we otakus have fetish for. You're not an otaku are you?' _

Otaku have some weird fetishes...I mean like, fetishes for hair? Really?

_'Otaku? No I'm not...so, uhm...what do you think about it? Am I really in love with my best__friend?' _I replied.

_'Well, do you ever have the urge to kiss her? Or maybe more than that?'_

"E-Even m...more...? Is she talking about..._that_? I mean...me and Mio...doing something like that...I...I..."

I did have the urge to do that.

_'What if I said yes? Does that shows that I really am in love with her?'_

_'Best__friends don't have the urge to kiss __and do__ more, right? Well the answer for that is inside of you, but from what you said about her...I can feel the love, but what kind of love is __it__? You are the only one that knows, since you're the one who knows what your heart wants. Just follow your heart and soon you'll f__i__nd your ultimate answer.'_

True, best friends don't have such urges. But I have those urges. I feel them.

So...I was really in love with Mio?

Then, there was a message before I could even reply her last message, _'Anonymous-san, you might want to read some yuri manga as a reference__.It__ helps.'_

Reading manga, huh?

Well, I need all the help that I could get, so why not?

_'Sure, I'll try that. Do you have any recommendations__ that'll help me?'_

_'Yes, try to read Girlfriends, it's my favorite mang__a. I__t's about two best__friends, and__ it's quite similar to your situation, but minus the hair fetish.'_

Wait, so you're saying that I have a hime cut fetish?

Well, it's not entirely wrong...but I only got attracted to Mio's hair! It's not like it's a fetish.

But-but...my attraction to her hair was not normal, so I might really...

Forget it, this made me have a headache.

_'Thank you very much for the advice, Mugi-sama. I will come by again when I've found my answer. Oh, yeah, name's Ritsu__. I__t__ was__ nice talk__ing__ to you.'_

_'Ritsu? O-Oh, yeah...it __was__ nice to talk to you too! I'll be waiting for the resul__t.__ I hope my advice helps.'_

And then I closed my laptop. There's a bookstore nearby my home, so I guess I should stop by when I feel better. I blinked my eyes when I remembered something.

"Oh, right, I need to wash Mio's handkerchief."

* * *

><p>And then in the next day, my fever had gone, and I decided to go to school. I walked into the class while chatting with Mio. I chatted with Mio a whole lot so that I could get closer to her and find my answer about my feelings for her. I just couldn't leave this question hanging or else it would bother me all the time.<p>

Speaking of Mio...man, her hair still looked as soft as ever. I couldn't wait for after school to see that hair swaying around as she sang...

Oh god, I've turned into a complete pervert wasn't I?

Please Tainaka Ritsu, don't lose yourself to your perverted desire. This meant...I'm sorry Gig-chuan, but I will be banging you a little bit harder to vent my frustrations again.

"Morning Mio-chan, Ricchan! You've recovered, captain?" Yui approached my seat with a gleam, her sudden greeting waking me up from my trance.

"Yeah, thanks to the medicine Mio gave me. Ain't she a nice mother?" I said with a teasing tone. Mio who stood next to my seat just huffed.

"That again..."

I just giggled and nudged her teasingly.

Yui blinked and looked over to her side, "Ah, Mugi-chan! Morning~"

Both me and Mio looked up to find Mugi walking into the room and greeted her.

"Good morning Yui-chan." She had this odd pause when she looked at me and Mio. "And Mio-chan, Ricchan."

I raised my eyebrow at her tone and when our eyes met, Mugi had this bright smile before she clasped my right hand with both of her hands. I gaped at this.

"Ricchan! It was you yesterday right ?"

Yesterday?Yesterday...Yesterday...Yes-

My eyes were wide in realization, "IT REALLY WAS YOU, MUGI? ?"

She replied with a brighter smile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OH MAI GITAH, WHAT HAVE I DONE? ? ? I've turned Ritsu into a complete pervert! You can blame the coffee for it, yep, the coffee. Or blame Mio for being so hot with her hime cut hair-*this girl with hime cut fetish ish shot***

**Well, there goes, now you know I have a hime cut fetish XD I'll see y'all in the next chap! (which I dunno when I'll update it, even this one took forever)**

**And thank you very, VERY much sensei, AKA OtakuLeader for the beta! *bows*  
><strong>


End file.
